Fairest on Ice (webisode)
Description Poppy and Duchess find themselves in the most hexciting skating event to forever after grace the pages of an Ever After High yearbook. Summary It's winter time at Ever After High and the students are geared up for ice skating in The Crystal Ponds, frozen over. For one, Ashlynn Ella, is ice dancing to celebrate the changing of the seasons. Little did she know that a crack forms beneath her and gets larger each time she skates. Apple and Raven watch the frozen pond from above, collecting images for the yearbook at this skating event. Duchess Swan, on the other hand, is obnoxiously shoving other people, wanting people to challenge her to skate-offs - which she is very confident that she'd win. Poppy O'Hair sits on a bench unsure if she should step up, since she's worried about what might happen to her. Holly gives her advice about facing fear. Poppy becomes empowered and leaves her bench, but hits a tree. She skids forward and around Duchess, who believes that she has a new challenger. Duchess skates after Poppy. Noticing that her sister is distressed, Holly calls after Poppy but she's too far gone with Duchess, who is still challenging Poppy. After a while, Duchess becomes concerned and gives in. She then notices that they're in big trouble. Poppy follows her sister's advice in not succumbing to fear; she takes Duchess's hand, and they firmly skate down and reach a ledge also simultaneously saving Ashlynn from the crack in the ice. The trio skate together, thanking each other. Apple takes a picture of the three girls, while Raven still believes that the accidents were the entertaining parts. Notes References * When Duchess says to Poppy: "Anything you can do I can do better!", it may or may not be a reference to the song "Anything You Can Do", which was composed by Irvin Berling, and was from the musical Broadway play, Annie Get Your Gun. Continuity *This shows Holly's embracing belief in courage (although she is afraid of heights). Errors * How come no one noticed the extremely large break in the ice? Even with all the other diasters that followed in this webisode, at least someone should have noticed the damage created by Tiny the giant. Other *Like the other others of webisodes, the other webisodes specifically, this webisode came out on a Friday *The ones who do not have indentified outfits, except that they are their Signature - Rebels and Signature - Royals outfits with just snow-thermal coverings such as scarfs and-or earmuffs. Poppy wears an unspecified-to-the-doll-line-with-the-same-name outfit, although she does have a real'' ''Fairest on Ice outfit and makeup with hair as long as her sister's, this is changed for the webisode. *Faybelle wears an outfit that is not true to the doll line for the Fairest on Ice doll line which mostly likely will never be turned into an actual doll. This is on the article "Faybelle Thorn/merchandise" under "Other". Characters Category:Chapter 3